Graylu
Graylu is the het ship between Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia from the Fairy Tail fandom. Canon Lucy and Gray are great friends and members of the same team. Gray cares much for Lucy, going as far as to say that he would rather die than hand Lucy over to Phantom Lord (During the Phantom Lord arc). In return, Lucy is usually annoyed by Gray's stripping habit and his tendency to break into her house without his clothes, which Lucy has scolded him about and beat him for. However, Lucy is greatly amazed by Gray's skills and cares for him. According to Gemini, who not only copies one's looks and abilities but also one's thoughts by Copy Magic, Gray's opinions about Lucy is as follows: * Newcomer to the guild. * Looks pretty damn cute. * Possesses some skill. * More naive than she appears to be. * A Celestial Spirit Mage. * Somewhat interested in her (anime). Pretty damn cute (manga). In Erza's “funeral” dream, while everyone was at her funeral, Lucy was seen crying and shouting at Natsu while gray ran over to Lucy and tried to comfort her by hugging her. Phantom Lord Arc After the guild was attacked by Gajeel, Gray, along with Erza and Natsu came over to Lucy's house. After it was revealed that Lucy is a runaway, Gray tried to console her because she was blaming herself for the troubles caused. During his fight with Juvia, Gray bluntly refused, even saying that he would rather die than hand Lucy over to the enemy, when Juvia asked to hand her over to Phantom Lord. His determination to save Lucy led Juvia to believe that they are together. When Lucy left to confront to her father, Gray, along with everyone else, goes to her house. Gray tries to take a look in the bathroom, imagining that Lucy would yell at him if he does so. He was very frustrated thinking that she has left the guild. He followed after her, along with Natsu and Erza, and was shocked after hearing the truth. Daybreak Arc When Natsu and Lucy were returning from their jobs, they walked into Gray. Gray told them that Erza was coming back, and they need to head back to the guild. When Lucy asked who was Erza, Gray described her as a fierce and scary woman. Soon after, Happy was captured. In their attempt to free him, Lucy was amazed by Gray because he took down the enemies without even using magic. In the Episode "Changeling" Gray was transformed unto Lucy and Lucy unto Gray. Gray (in the body of Lucy) is seen going nude, but stopped by Lucy (in the body of Gray) and Lucy feels shivers in the body of Gray. Avatar Arc When Mary is causing Lucy terrible pain and Jermone is holding a knife on Lucy, Gray stands with a clenched fist, eyes closed and looking down not wanting to see it. Later, when Lucy is being tortured and about to be sliced in two with an axe and Gomon, Gray freezes it right before it is about to cut her. Blowing his cover and releasing Lucy, Natsu and Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50 When they ride to stop Operation Purify, Gray apologies for saying what he said about not considering them friends and that he was a jerk. Lucy apologies for slapping him. Gray says, "Still... it was hard to take you seriously in that maid outfit." Lucy replies, "T-There's a reason for that!" To which Gray says he still thinks of them as his friends. Lucy is happy to hear that. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50 Page 10-11While fighting a man decides to jump up and attack Lucy while she is distracted, Gray freezes him so he is unable to. Edolas Arc During their fight with Sugarboy and Mary Hughes, Sugarboy traps both Gray and Lucy by making the ground soft, sinking them waist-deep. Gray then uses his strength to throw Lucy. X791 Arc As the middle of training happens, Virgo suddenly appears and told them to come; Lucy and Gray come to the Celestial World with Natsu, Juvia, Wendy, Erza, Happy and Carla. After some events, Gray is seen patting Lucy as they sit down, playing with the Canis Minors. Tower of Heaven Arc As they are looking for Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Juvia stop to eat in a dining area in the Tower of Heaven. Virgo (who was already summoned) suggests that Lucy changes out of her bikini. As she helps her change, Gray looks over very surprised and he blushes. After, Lucy asks the boys how she looks and Gray agrees that she looks good in her dress. Virgo even includes the comment "He loves her!" just as Happy would. In the Manga, Lucy tried to rewrite the book of E.N.D, while she was rewriting it, the book started burning her with Natsu’s flames, Gray grabbed her and he sacrificed the last of his Demon slayer magic just to save her. Fanon Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : WIKIS : on Photos B1FC5E86-3A67-4B42-903C-17A7600B9441.jpeg 227F76CF-0C9B-4D98-968D-D26FF201AC21.jpeg F72A2586-75AA-4DA9-ACD9-132842F1E587.jpeg 1789A734-9B45-4D66-89C2-15FF0036F946.jpeg 285230AB-2FE1-45AD-95FA-D9D5902CB80B.jpeg 9F7C6B93-421B-415C-B706-E3076622E90D.jpeg 825D991E-626C-46CF-A47C-400CBC78FF05.jpeg 82878380-0ACA-460C-80DB-BBB7B00120E8.jpeg References